Redemption
by FeralG3
Summary: A continuation of Lyo24boi's series, Kira returns to Beacon hills after 5 years, reuniting with Scott and the rest of the pack and intends to settle down. This is put on halt however, when a beta werewolf suddenly appears in the pack's lives, emotionally broken and seeking redemption. Make sure to read Lyo's series, specifically Claws and Chaos and Bloodlust. It'll make sense more
1. Returning home

**Running away – a teen wolf fanfic**

 **The ocs in this story aren't mine. They belong to lyo24boi, he just gave me permission on the wikia site to write a story that is set after his stories. You can ask him if you like he can confirm it**

 **Also, thank you Lyo for letting me do this.**

 **Now on with the story – FeralG5**

Kira Yukimura was excited to say the least. She had just returned to Beacon Hills after 5 years. After the Nogitsune drama, Kira and her parents had moved back to New York to avoid anything like that happening again. Despite that, Kira had kept in touch with Scott, Stiles and the rest of the pack. But now she was going to see her friends again after 5 long years.

As she drove through Beacon Hills to the house she was staying in, which was the old home she stayed in, Kira couldn't help but notice that not much has changed with the town. As she drove into the neighbourhood where her new house was, Kira couldn't help but wonder if there had been any change with the pack itself. Scott had told her that they had new members. The pack had been keeping her up to date with everything that the pack had been up to date with everything that had been going on with the pack, including the incident in Cambridge that involved the Weldon Pack, at least that what she thought they were called, and Liam's death and the war with the hunters that resulted in one of his betas, Allison Clare, getting killed. She also knew that Scott and Isaac were dating.

Her new house soon came into view, and Kira saw the pack on the front porch, ready to greet her, which made Kira smile. Parking in the driveway and getting out of the car, Kira was immediately greeted with a hug from Scott.

"He Kira," Scott exclaimed when he pulled away, "It's so good to see you again"

"Right back at you, Scott," Kira replied.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the new members of the pack"

Leading her over to the rest of the pack, Scott introduced her to the new members of the pack: Gage Rains, who was also Stiles' girlfriend, Cooper Standen, David Clare, and Max Guyton. Kira was also given a warm greeting from Isaac, Stiles and Lydia.

"So, how does it feel to be back here after 5 years?" Lydia asked.

"Weird, to say the least," responded Kira with a smile, "Seems like there's been changes here in Beacon Hills, but I'm sure I'll get used to it"

"Got any plans for a job?" Isaac curiously asked.

"Believe it or not, I actually plan to open up my own café," Kira confidently responded.

"Cool. So, you could give us meals for free?" Max enthusiastically asked.

"Dream on, Max," Kira responded with a laugh, which made Max whine like a puppy.

Kira continued to talk with the pack while she waited for her furniture to arrive, getting herself familiar with Gage, Cooper, David and Max, getting along with them, especially Max, who treated her like his big sister. After a few minutes, the truck with the rest of her stuff arrived.

You guys wanna help me with getting my furniture and other stuff inside?" Kira asked.

All agreeing, the pack spent most of the day helping Kira with getting her stuff into her home.

 _Welcome back to Beacon Hills, Kira,_ Kira thought to herself as she watched the guys carry her furniture in the house.


	2. Betrayal, lies and running

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy**

 _Run, just run._ That was the only thing going through Gabriel Waldon's head as he saw the Beacon Hills sign and the town come into view. His legs were tired from 3 weeks of running, his t-shirt, hoodie, track pants and sneakers were a little worn and had sweat on them. All in all, he was a mess, but he refused to stop running. Where he was running to, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was running. From the past. From betrayal.

 _How could I have not seen it,_ Gabriel mentally scowled himself, _I can't believe Michael and Sonia would lie right in my face about my family's death. About the massacre. How could I have been so stupid._

As Gabriel continued to run, his mind wondered back to that night 3 weeks ago, the night his whole world came crashing down all at once.

Flashback

 _Gabriel walked into the mansion, having just returned from his midnight patrol. After 4 hours of non-stop patrolling for other werewolves or packs, Gabriel was looking forward to having a shower, then relaxing for the rest of the day with his girlfriend Sonia. Who knows, he might even get to have some scorching sex with her aswell. Now that would be great._ _ **Though, first, I need a shower**_ _, Gabriel thought to himself._

 _After a good long shower, Gabriel, now wearing a black t-shirt, track pants sneaker and a hoodie, walked up to the room he and Sonia where she would be waiting for him, probably to give him a good time. Gabriel smiled when he thought about that. Approaching her door, Gabriel stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of Sonia and his twin brother Michael talking. Gabriel frowned._ _ **What are they talking about?**_ _Gabriel thought in curiosity. Utilizing his enhanced hearing, Gabriel managed to hear their conversation clearly._

 _"_ _What if Gabriel finds out, Michael," Sonia asked, worry lacing her voice. Gabriel instantly frowned again upon hearing this._ _ **Find out what?**_ _Michael's voice interrupted Gabriel's thoughts._

 _"_ _He won't find out Sonia. He thinks hunters were responsible for our family's deaths, and it will stay that way. He certainly doesn't know that you supplied the wolfsbane"_

 _As soon as Michael said that, Gabriel felt himself go dizzy as his mind tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Stumbling back, Gabriel ended up leaning on a wall as the night his family were killed flashed before his eyes._ _ **I don't believe it. It was Michael. It was him the entire time. My own twin brother. He killed them all. His own family. He even killed Cindy, our favourite sister. What's more, Sonia had helped him by giving him the wolfsbane.**_ _Gabriel soon heard the door open and looked up to see a very surprised Michael and Sonia staring at him._

 _"_ _G-G-Gabriel," Sonia stammered in surprise, "How much did you…."_

 _"_ _Enough to know that you and Michael have been lying to the pack, to me, the entire time," Gabriel coldly stated._

 _"_ _Gabriel…" Michael started, but Gabriel immediately cut him off._

 _"_ _Why, Michael!?" Gabriel raged, unable to contain himself anymore, "Why did you kill your own family, your own blood, Michael! Why!?"_

 _"_ _Because they're useless, Gabriel!" Michael raged, "They were weak! Dad didn't have the guts to do what is necessary to keep the pack alive! He didn't do anything when those two omegas informed him of the hunters that attacked their packs! If that's his reaction to danger of other packs, then he wasn't fit to lead at all?"_

 _Gabriel immediately saw red upon hearing Michael's reasoning._ _ **That didn't give him any reason to kill everyone else.**_ _Gabriel spoke and didn't bother to hide his anger at his twin brother._

 _"_ _That doesn't justify why you killed the rest of the family! They didn't do what dad did"_

 _"_ _Sacrifices need to be made, Gabriel," Michael casually replied, "They weren't fit to lead either. They had to go"_

 _"_ _So, Cindy was just another sacrifice, huh!?" Gabriel asked, not bothering to hide the disgust at him._

 _"_ _Afraid so Gabe"_

 _That did it. Without even thinking, Gabriel grabbed Michael by the shirt and threw him across the hallway in a rage. No sooner did he do that, he directed his gaze to Sonia._

 _"_ _How could you Sonia!? I loved you, and yet you helped kill my own blood!"_

 _"_ _Gabriel, please," Sonia feebly explained, "Michael was only doing what was best for the pack"_

 _"_ _Best for the pack!?" Gabriel exclaimed in disgust, "How can you say that!? You helped him with the murder of innocent people"_

 _"_ _Gabriel, please…" Sonia pleaded only for Gabriel to cut her off aswell._

 _"_ _No Sonia! I won't hear it! You've been lying to me this whole time! I loved you, and you went behind my back!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Gabriel. I really am, you have to believe me..."_

 _"_ _No Sonia! It's over! You just destroyed our love! We're done"_

 _As soon as he said that, Gabriel ran for the front door. As soon as he was out, he broke into a run, and didn't stop._

End Flashback

As the event went away from his head, Gabriel stumbled onto the front lawn of a Japanese looking house and collapsed onto his knees. As Gabriel's thoughts continued to go at the speed of light, the reality soon hit Gabriel like a tidal wave. His own twin brother killed his family and lied to him. His ex-girlfriend had assisted and lied to him.

Gabriel let out a wail and cried.


End file.
